That Wonderful Geek
by GoldenEmeralds17
Summary: Bella Swan is a party animal, but underneath that exterior is a girl who has a spot in her heart for Edward Cullen, the school geek. What happens when the partying leads to bad grades that Bella needs to pull up? She finds the perfect tutor. How much would she actually learn? A rated M One-Shot.


**A/N:**** Hello, I'm back. With another one-shot. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I tried my best to right most of it, but just in case I missed some (or a lot), I apologize. And, sorry for the title. I'm not sure what to name this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

I woke up with a major hangover from last night's events, and the ringing of my alarm clock certainly wasn't helping me. I groaned, stretched my arms out and smacked my alarm clock away, shutting it up instantly. _Great, now I have to get a new one._

I scrambled out of bed and into my bathroom for a shower. After changing, I popped some pills into my mouth and downed it with a bottle of water. In my haste to get my hangover settled, I forgot to look at the time. I was freaking late for class again. I rushed out of the house, quickly locking it up, and 'sped away' in my ancient truck.

The teachers had been droning on and on about my poor grades and attendance. Apparently, I wasn't doing well, and if I keep up what I'd been doing, I wouldn't be able to graduate. And I sure as hell want to graduate and get out of this stinking town.

Thankfully, there was a parking spot near the entrance. I ran into class and was panting when I finally arrived. Mr. Banner turned to look at me and shook his head disapprovingly. Oh hell, at least I'm here. I walked to my seat beside Edward Cullen.

Now, Edward Cullen is a huge geek, with black-framed glasses and long hair covering half his face, also getting a perfect GPA of 4.0 throughout the years of high school. We rarely talked and we have the same classes, in which two of them, I sat beside him. He is also my best friend's twin brother. He spends all his free time in his room so we never see each other when I'm over at their house. Alice is the complete opposite of him. Where he's totally quiet, Alice just needs a mouth clamp. Alice is also really protective of him. He's quite a loner, keeping only a small group of friends. I think he only has Ben Cheney and Angela Weber as his friends. Guys like to bully him for some reason. I mean, yeah I understand, if you come to school wearing a Star Wars or World of Warcraft shirt with a matching laptop bag. But there was this tiny little secret. Nobody knows this but I have this thing for him. He's just freaking adorable and every time I turn to look at him, my eyes automatically zoomed in to that square jaw of his. It was so sharp. And totally sexy. However, Alice, being the psychic that she is, noticed something but no way in hell am I going to admit that to her.

The rest of the day went by just like any other school day, with me zoning out and not catching anything at all. Dammit, I really have to start paying attention in class. Principal Banner had called me into his office to remind me again about my results, this time even suggesting that I should get a study partner or tutor. After that brief reminder, I met up with Alice and Rosalie at the school parking lot.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to tonight?" I asked, leaning back on the hood of Alice's car.

"I have to finish up on a project that's due tomorrow. I'm barely halfway through." Alice pouted.

"Serve you right, little pixie. That'll teach you not to procrastinate project works. And… I'll be staying over at Emmett's place today."

I pretended to be grossed out and laughed as Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. Just then, Edward came up to us.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but, uh," I saw his eyes flickered towards me and back to Alice. "Alice, do you have ten bucks? I'll pay you back once you come back home."

Alice huffed at him and handed him the ten bucks. Edward muttered his thanks and quickly hugged her before walking away. We shrugged it off and decided to grab something light to munch on before heading back home.

I was sipping on my iced tea when Rosalie started to speak up, slowly…

"So… Bella, what's going on with you and Edward?"

I almost choked on my drink and started to cough loudly. Alice laughed and rubbed my back. Once I didn't feel like dying anymore, I looked at Rosalie incredulously. She held up a finger and raised an eyebrow.

"Before you deny it, let me say this… Everyone saw how you were staring open-mouthed at Edward just now. With drool coming out of your mouth, if I may add. And his eyes keep darting back towards you. And I'd caught you staring at him millions of times in the cafeteria during lunch. So don't even try to deny it."

I huffed. "So what? It's just a crush."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me again. "Admit it to him. Edward is obviously not going to be the one to step up and admit he has a crush on you too. And, stop giving me that look. Believe me, Edward wants you! Just admit and fuck already!"

"Eww! Stop right there!" Alice squealed and covered her ears.

An idea instantly popped into my head and I smirked. "Alice, do you mind if I come over today?"

"Um, if you promise to keep it down, I have no problem with that."

Rosalie and I laughed at her. "Alice! I'm just going to ask Edward to help me with my schoolwork. I'm failing and I really need to pass and go to college."

She looked relieved as she nodded. I called my dad to let him know about my study session and he seemed eager to agree – the teachers must've contacted him too.

I followed Alice home after our snack and she dashed into her room to continue her project as soon as we arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were at work so I just strolled into the house and head into the kitchen to put down my bag. Then I remembered… _Damn it, I forgot to tell Edward that I needed his help. _

Oh well, he's probably in his room, playing computer games anyway. Just as I thought that, Edward strolled into the kitchen, whistling a happy tune, which stopped almost immediately when he spotted me standing in the middle of the kitchen. I turned and let out a loud gasp.

Edward had gotten himself a haircut. His hair now shorter and his fringe gelled up, showing his beautiful face and stunning features. I guess he's wearing contacts as he's not wearing glasses. His green eyes, wide with surprise, but still mesmerizing was fixed on me. His soft pouty lips, parted before, now closed and turned into a smile.

"Hello, Bella." He spoke in his angelic voice.

"Hey, Edward." I returned the greeting and blushed a little. _He's probably wondering what you're doing in his kitchen! _"I need help with some school stuff."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"No, I mean, I was wondering if you could help me with it, Mr. perfect GPA?" I smirked.

He snorted. "Sure. We can start now, if you want. Um, do you want to do this in… my room?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Two hours later, we'd covered Biology, Calculus and Chemistry and are surrounded with books all around us. I don't know how he fit an entire year of lessons into two hours but I could totally understand things better now. He's just amazing like that.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. Do you need a break? Do you want anything to drink, or eat? What time must you be home? I don't want to keep you for so long."

_You can keep me as long as you want. _I cleared my throat. "No, not at all. You're a great teacher, Edward. I have never understood any of this clearer than I do now,"

He scoffed and mumbled softly. "Yeah right."

We continued for another half hour and I decided to take a break. "So… Who's the lucky lady?"

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You, with your sudden makeover? There must be someone you're trying to impress. Girlfriend, maybe?" I smirked.

He blushed hard and didn't answer. I giggled and stroked his cheek – I couldn't help it! His skin was so soft and flawless. It heated again under my touch. I felt him take a deep breath and then his hand was on mine, against his cheek. I looked up and he was gazing intently at me. My eyes were lost in his, hypnotized, mesmerized, dazzled by his intense gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he whispered, barely audible.

"You too, Edward."

He snorted and I raised my eyebrows. "You are." I stated firmly.

And he is. Under the baggy clothes, was a toned chest and stomach. I traced his abs and felt the muscles flex under my fingers.

I couldn't remember what or how it happened, but I suddenly found myself pinned underneath Edward. His now bare chest pressing into mine, blanketing me with his warm body, and his lips trailing kisses down my neck. Maybe it's true what they say about the quiet ones.

When we're both stripped to nothing but our underwear, he started slowing down. He pulled back and looked directly into my eyes.

"Bella," his voice rough and sexy. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if I'm hurting you."

Wrong? He's doing all the right things. He's so good, if I hadn't known him enough, I wouldn't believe he hadn't done this before. My only response to his words was pulling him into a deep kiss. He moaned and shifted, pushing his hips deliciously into mine.

For his first time, it was not bad at all. He was sweet and gentle, moving slowly in and out of me. It was so intense. He lasted for quite a bit too, and that got me all excited for the next time. He was big and he fits perfectly with me. His loud moans filled the room until the point he let out a final grunt and moaned my name as he spilled inside me, also bringing me over the edge, screaming his name.

Now we lay side by side, facing each other. It seems like he'd retreated back into his quiet shell as he blushed a deep red. I reached out and stroked his hair back, earning a soft smile from him.

"That was incredible, Bella." He whispered.

"You were incredible." I agreed.

He didn't look convinced but he shrugged it off. His expression turned to one of anxiousness. "What are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be," I smirked. He blushed again.

I giggled, lifted myself up and straddled his hips, bracing my hands on his chest. He lifted himself up and wound an arm around me.

"You are so beautiful when you laugh," he said with a smirk, before pressing his lips onto mine.

_Here goes round two._

* * *

**AN: ****Ok, I have a story coming up. I posted this because I felt that it had been quite a while since I posted my first one shot and I don't want my profile to be dead. Anyway, I have a story coming up and I'm just still planning it because I don't want to get writer's block in the middle of the story and have to delay posting a chapter. I'd like to post regularly and on schedule (even though I don't have one. But you get the idea lol.)**

**Once again, do review and leave comments on how I could improve on my stories in the future. Reviews are deeply appreciated. And if you want to criticize the story, do leave constructive criticisms instead of a plain hate-filled review. Thank You for reading :D **


End file.
